


For Love or Money

by ToImagineIsEverything



Series: Idioms and Other Expressions of Love [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Inflation, F/F, Girl Penis, Knotting, Light Bondage, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy Kink, Scissoring, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering, inappropriate use of sticking charms in said shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToImagineIsEverything/pseuds/ToImagineIsEverything
Summary: Six years after Hermione's first heat, her and Andy's cycles have finally synced up. She wakes up to the first stirrings of pre-heat, smelling the first bit of rut on Andy and knows she has to talk to her love soon. She's had plans floating vaguely in the back of her brain for what she's wanted from this first synced cycle, plans for mate and family, but if Andy wants to wait she will. Of course, Andy doesn't much want to wait, thankfully.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Andromeda Black Tonks
Series: Idioms and Other Expressions of Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805986
Comments: 9
Kudos: 190





	For Love or Money

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the end of the trilogy I envisioned for this particular story arc for these two. Hope you all enjoyed it I sure did writing it. Especially since stumbling through writing this trilogy that best friend I was trying to corrupt is a. now my girlfriend and b. now writing her own ABO stories sO WE DID IT KIDS. *cackling* Anyway she's now InstinctIsEnough is enough on here and you should check out the story she wrote because IT'S GR9. Am I biased. Yes. Do I care. No. Still good. You should still read it. Anyway, happy fic reading y'all!

Hermione woke to the first tingles of her heat finally coursing through her. It had been even longer than usual since her last heat. Ever since Andy’s first rut after they’d become a couple, her heats had always been six months and at least two weeks, sometimes three, but it had been four now. She’d wondered since her and Andy’s last heat and rut had been only a month apart if this heat would be the one where they finally synched up or if it would be the next one. She pulled in a breath and smelled Andy, pressed up against her still in the early morning light. Just a hint of rut in her scent this morning. Hermione smiled. She had her answer. This was the one. And if this was the one, well she had plans. But they could wait until morning. It would still be a day or so before they really had to worry about things hitting full force. She turned, snuggling more into Andy and fell back asleep easily. 

She woke again with Andy’s mouth on her neck, nipping gently, breathing her in and humming. “You smell like pre-heat,” Andy murmured. “Just barely.” She groaned. “Which just means I get a day of smelling you getting sweeter and sweeter, but only being able to do so much about it.” Andy clamped down on her shoulder just where a mating bite would be and sucked, drawing blood to the surface. “I know physically why our bodies need pre-heat and pre-rut, but I just wish it flipped to full rut immediately. I want to be able to fuck my good girl like she should be fucked.”

Hermione moaned arching up into Andy’s touch. “You just want it to be like being pulled into a sympathetic rut all the time?” She gasped as Andy finally let go of her shoulder, moving on, moving downwards, peeling the sheet off of Hermione’s chest, baring her to the chilled fall air.

“It certainly would be quicker, less distracting too considering usually you’re expected to function at work in pre-heat and pre-rut and only take off when you’re fully into your cycle. Never have understood that, I always did anyway. Healing isn’t something you can do while you’re soaking through your panties in pre-cum.”

“Mmm.” Hermione’s hand laced through Andy’s hair, pulling her gently towards her nipple, already hard from the cold air, begging to be sucked. But Andy slipped her grip and went back to kissing the skin of her chest, nipping and taking her time moving on. Hermione whimpered. This would be the first time she’d gone through a heat with Andy in a full rut. In her sympathetic rut she would let Hermione take some control so she was sure to get what she needed. In her ruts though, oh no, Hermione had absolutely no say and she loved it in her sympathetic heats. But now, oh now it made her whine loudly because she needed her alpha’s lips on her nipples, needed to feel that hint of teeth on her, but Andy had denied her. It wasn’t fair.

“You have good points,” Hermione managed to gasp out. “But I think I’m rather thrilled this is happening.” She bucked her hips up into Andy. Slipping into pre-heat, she was so very easy to get going. Now she was absolutely aching for it. She needed to be filled right that second or she might die.

“Why thrilled?” Andy asked, finally hovering above Hermione’s left nipple.

“Because we’re finally synced.” It had taken over five years since Andy’s first early rut, six since that first heat of Hermione’s. It had lasted through their first two years of dating, Hermione moving in with Andy and Teddy, her getting promoted three times and well on her way to being the youngest Minister of Magic, through Teddy being old enough to go off to Kindergarten, and then a year and a half beyond that. To say Hermione was thrilled it was finally time for them to enjoy each other’s cycles at the same time was an understatement.

Andy smirked up at her. “So we are. Oh god I can’t wait to have my wet and willing omega spread below me, even more fertile than usual.”

Hermione squirmed under Andy. Feeling their skin slide along each other was not helping her focus. She had wanted to discuss this over breakfast, not a morning round of sex but like they were right now? They might just fuck until their cycles started in earnest and then it would be too late. She tugged Andy up to meet her, whining as she did, and her alpha obeyed immediately, trying to spot just what was wrong.

“Andy. We’re synched. We’ve been together for six years. Teddy’s eight now and mostly self-sufficient.” Hermione paused, shockwave of Andy’s thigh coming up to meet her soaked center. She doubted Andy even realized she’d done it, adjusting away in the next millisecond, but pre-heat had made it enough to make her pull in a breath.

Andy’s eyebrows rose. “What are you saying?” she asked.

“I was getting to that part, just got distracted,” Hermione said, still trying to get herself under control. “We’ve been together for six years and this is our first synced cycle. I think you should mate me. This is the right time, don’t you feel it?”

This time Andy’s thigh was grinding against her center with a purpose. “And if I do?” She purred in Hermione’s ear.

“Then please alpha mate me this time!” She whined as Andy upped the pressure against her pussy. 

Andy sighed and smile, kissing Hermione’s forehead lightly. “You know,” she said, voice shifting to that tone of an alpha not to be disobeyed, “You’re a little brat. I was going to ask you to marry me today, to mate with me during this cycle, but then you just had to go and ask first and steal my thunder.”

Hermione blinked up at Andy. “You want to marry me too?” A light hand came up to cup her face, smoothing across her wrinkled brow and down the other cheek. She leaned into the touch with a sigh. Her alpha. Would always be her alpha. Everyone would know it soon.

“Of course I do, my good little omega. I want to be linked with you in as many ways possible, mates, wives, later, mothers, though honestly, you already are with Teddy in all ways that matter. But a child that’s wholly ours, one day.”

Hermione moaned loudly, hearing her alpha speak of their children so close to a heat. Fuck, she knew it was too early for Andy’s shaft to have started growing in, but right about now she could stand to be fucked hard and long until she was knotted and full of come. Her thigh would have to make due for now, and as fast as she was approaching orgasm, it was doing well enough.

Andy pinched her nipples, thrusting against her harder and faster. She gripped the sheets under her hands, trying to stop herself from going over the edge so quickly. “Breed me! This heat! Please!” 

The older witch’s leg stuttered against her, but that change was enough to throw Hermione off the cliff, coming hard, crying out Andy’s name. It was a good thing they had a one-way silencing ward on their room. If she had to worry about waking Teddy right now she would be blushing up a storm. Andy made her scream at the top of her lungs every heat, so much so she always seemed to have a sore throat from screaming. Well, that and throat fucking if it was Andy’s rut.

When she came down Andy was staring at her with wide eyes. “Do you really want me to? It’s not just the heat talking?”

“I’m in pre-heat, you’ve seen me like this before. Do I ever beg to be bred in pre-heat?”

She blinked, thinking for a second before slowly shaking her head. “No, only when you’ve entered full heat.”

“Exactly. It’s not the heat talking. It’s me. I was going to ask whenever we cycled together. I’ve been planning on it since I got that last promotion last month. I’m exactly where I thought I would be in the Ministry when I thought it would be a good place to take it a bit easier for a year or two to have a child.” She smiled up at Andy, just a bit of heat-laced vapidity slipping into the expression. “And then I’d work for another few years after that, get another promotion or two, and then we’d have another. Two sounds nice, right?”

Andy snarled, closing her eyes tightly, obviously holding herself back. “Two sounds wonderful. You’re sure this year, this cycle? Not just me mating you this time?”

Hermione reached up with both of her hands and made Andy look her right in the eye. “For love or money, Andy, if you don’t breed me for real this week, I’m not going to make you come for a week.”

“Should be longer,” And said, clearly without thinking, brain already a bit addled from rut and from what Hermione was asking for. 

“Oh, ok then, a month.” She gave Andy a look that dared her to say anything more. Yes this was her alpha and her omega usually wanted to submit and let their alpha do what she wanted to them, but right now she was on a mission. Her omega wanted her alpha’s baby and she wasn’t about to stop until she got it. 

“Fuck Hermione, I didn’t think you’d want kids for a year or two yet still.” Andy ran a hand over her face.

“Do you want them now?” She’d hold herself back if Andy wasn’t ready yet, but Teddy was old enough, they were about to be mated, the only thing that had really been in the way had been Hermione’s career, that is if Andy didn’t feel conflicted about starting a family.

“I’ve wanted them since our third anniversary when Teddy hugged you and said ‘bye momma Hermione’ and you cried after he left for pre-school. You deserve to be a mother, and Circe, if that’s what you want this cycle, I’m not about to deny you.”

“It’s what I want. Fuck, put twins in me for all I care, just make sure I’m carrying your baby by the end of this, please. And also if you could make me come again now so we can go make sure everything is taken care of so you don’t have to worry about anything but coming inside me as much as possible for the next week, that would be wonderful.”

Andy growled. “You have to make me come first before you’re allowed to come again. You didn’t have permission, but to be fair you’re not in full heat yet so I’ll make an exception. But in order to stay a good girl, make me come.”

Hermione squirmed. “Scissor me instead? Wanna feel you on me like we can fuck right now.”

Her alpha huffed out a strained breath. “Fair enough, but you have to come with me then, understood?”

“Yes, alpha.” Hermione nodded emphatically. She could think through the hormones right now if she wanted to, pull herself out of the headspace immediately, but what was the point? She wanted to be like this, wanted to feel Andy as an all-consuming entity, to be consumed.

“Good.” Andy shifted up, spreading Hermione’s legs wide, slipping one of her strong, pale thighs under the honey-colored skin of the younger witch. She threw her other leg up and over Hermione’s other hip, foot landing by her shoulder. She scooched up, setting her hips on a bit of an angle and leaning back on one arm, wrapping the other around Hermione’s thigh and pulling her close in, finally rubbing them together. Hermione whined. Oh god, it felt so good. She was so sensitive already. A first synced cycle was special, of course, but she hadn’t read anything about it making the participants more sensitive, but Merlin, that’s what it felt like.

“Andy,” she moaned, moving her hips up and down, meeting Andy, trying to drive their pleasure higher. She grabbed onto Andy’s thigh and held hard, maybe hard enough to leave bruises she wasn’t sure. Andy didn’t bruise all that easily considering her pale skin, but Hermione had managed it a time or two when she focused on bringing about such an end. But right now she wasn’t focused on much besides hanging onto Andy, feeling her, magic coming alive between them. There was very little magic now that existed solely as one or another’s of theirs, the majority of the magic they both carried was a blend of the two of them. Hermione was certain on a bone-deep level that no matter what, this cycle was the one that would mix that last bit. Dear Godric, it was going to be beyond anything, she was certain. Already it was so easy to let herself slip inside the other woman, to feel as she did at every moment. They could communicate silently now with each other, though they usually only saved that for things they rather didn’t want Teddy to hear. What else could a full mixing of the two of them bring? Salazar, she wanted to find out with every iota of her being.

The older witch was snarling under her breath every time their clits brushed. Hermione groaned, able to feel just how sensitive Andy’s clit was, starting to swell slightly in preparation for extending into her full shaft. There was no way either of them were going to last long, Hermione driven wild as she was by the thought that finally this heat she wouldn’t have to take the potion or do the charm after they woke up on the final day, that her omega hindbrain wouldn’t have to ignore the fact that she was going to take a potion after her heat, that the feeling of being bred wasn’t really real, it was driving her wild. She would swell with Andy’s child day by day until she gave birth and maybe, just maybe one of their little imagined babies would look like the real one. Her heart clenched in her chest as she drove her hips harder, desperate to drive Andy off the edge since she wasn’t going to last much longer. Her skin already felt aflame, magic prickling at her, sending up goosebumps, making everything that much more sensitive.

“Please come, alpha,” Hermione begged, “please, please, please, need you to come for me.”

“That’s just because you’re a desperate omega who needs to come herself.” Andy’s smirk was cocky, even as she panted, moving her hips just a bit faster, desperately chasing her own orgasm. An orgasm for her wouldn’t be remiss, really, it would help her shaft extend more easily with less discomfort. Hermione wondered if she could make Andy come enough times to fully extend her cock before they started their full cycle. Her hips stuttered at the thought, just right on the edge of coming, and then Andy thrust forward one last time and she had to pull every last bit of magic to her to stop her orgasm in its tracks. Magic was the only thing that seemed to be able to stop her from coming during a heat, she’d exhausted every other physical technique. Nothing else worked. Andy was too good at fucking her, not that she was really complaining.

“Both, both, I need both of us to come!” Hermione pleaded honestly. She didn’t want to be punished for coming too soon, she wanted to be a good girl, that’s why she’d stopped her orgasm after all. Andy had to have felt just how much of their magic she’d pulled to her to stop it.

“I think I believe you after that. You stopped yourself like a good girl.” Andy closed her eyes and bit her lip, throwing her head back, curls tickling Hermione’s calf as she thrust faster, cursing under her breath. Hermione could feel Andy twitching above her, so close, gripping Andy so hard her knuckles turned white.

“Come, Hermione,” Andy groaned just before Hermione felt a rush of wetness cover her and the older witch’s hips buck erratically. Hermione let herself go immediately, shaking at the feeling of Andy’s come coating her, and screaming out her orgasm half a second later, thrashing on the bed, unable to control herself. She just felt so damned good.

“Oh, fuck, Hermione,” Andy breathed after a long few seconds, grinding against her again, whimpering in a pained pleasure. Hermione felt her shaft extending slowly, still more like a clit than a cock and she whimpered, grinding up into Andy despite how sensitive she was after coming twice. It was clear her alpha still needed something and she was there to give it.

“Need to come again, fuck, need you again, oh god, Hermione.”

Hermione shook, desperate need filling her. She needed her fingers in Andy while she still could. Once Andy was in full rut the only way she would be allowed to touch her would be by touching her cock, alpha’s need to fuck instead of being fucked reigning supreme. She reached out and pulled Andy’s arm, begging with her eyes for her alpha to follow her touch. Andy stayed right where she was for a few long moments defiantly. Hermione didn’t know how to get her to move like she wanted without Andy doubling down and being a stubborn alpha. Fuck, she urgently needed to be inside her. It would be most of a week before she could again. She pumped out just a hint of distress pheromones and Andy folded in a second, coming with her tugging hand.

“Oh Hermione, already being a bad girl, using your pheromones to get me to do what you want instead of asking nicely like a good girl.”

To be frank, Hermione had forgotten how to ask for anything, let alone that her alpha might say yes if she did. “Need, need, need you,” Hermione managed to stumble out. “Need to fuck you one last time, please?”

“Fuck, like any sane woman would say no to that.” She sat up enough, adjusting herself so Hermione could slip a hand between them and then slip two fingers inside. Fuck Andy was so tight, body taught with the coming change. She carefully thrust, opening her up a bit more until she was thrusting in and out of her with ease and Andy’s hips were bucking hard into her hand, trying to grind her clit against Hermione. She hummed and angled her hand so her thumb was pressing against Andy with every stroke, driving her higher and higher, hips moving more frantically, clit twitching, swelling a bit more with every thrust. Godric only two orgasms and it looked like she was going to have a recognizable shaft. That was a record. They both were beyond worked up then. Merlin, was anything going to be able to pull them out of bed to do the prep they needed to do?

Teddy. Teddy would be the only reason they would. They would have to get him off to Narcissa’s soon. Or did Harry get this cycle? She’d lost track and right about then she didn’t really care so much. It would be on the fridge on her planner board that Andy teased her about but also secretly used. Who else’s handwriting would look like elegant script even on a whiteboard? Certainly not her legible, but messy scrawl. God forbid Teddy’s writing, almost eight meant he certainly could write, but it wasn’t the most natural looking as he refined his fine motor skills. And of course that only left one person. 

One person who she was desperate to wring out one last orgasm before they had to spend most of the day doing prep. They’d gotten it down around Andy’s second rut, still having time to prepare while their cycles were unstable, going forward they might have two or three days to prepare before a cycle instead of one. Hermione remembered how torturous the two days before her first heat had been. Quite frankly she liked the one day, it was a build-up, but not a torturous one. The need probably wouldn’t be so bad, but still. She liked fucking her alpha. May have looked into spells to draw out her shaft even when she wasn’t in rut so they could fuck like this, but she hadn’t yet brought that up. Mmm, maybe that would be a wedding present. She would think it would be a good one, being perfectly lucid as they fucked with abandon. Circe, she bet Andy would still have that same smug, alpha smirk as Hermione begged her to fuck her into the mattress. But right now she would just settle for Andy coming hard and being one step closer to getting knotted and bred like the wanted to be.

“Andy, Alpha, please, please come for me,” she begged, baring her neck to her alpha, she knew Andy wouldn’t bite yet, and still, she needed her alpha to know she was absolutely ready for her mark. She’d mark Andy back whenever she regained control of her body again, but with how good claiming was supposed to feel that would probably be the next round at the earliest.

Andy snarled hand snaking out to wrap loosely around Hermione’s throat, she squeezed just enough to make Hermione gasp and squirm, feeling arcs of pleasure go straight to her clit. “Alpha!” she gasped. If Andy put her fingers on her she’d come a third time and she might just be useless for an hour after having come three times in what had to be fifteen minutes and no more. Andy growled at Hermione, opening her eyes long enough to shoot a knowing look at Hermione before she slipped one of her hands down, flicking Hermione’s clit, and driving her right off the edge just like that.

“Alpha!” she cried out, fingers inside Andy stuttering, clenching, dragging her fingers against the front of Andy’s walls, stimulating that patch of nerves inside her that drove her wild every single time. Her alpha’s back bowed under her touch, growing tighter as she grew closer, and then throwing her forward into a violent orgasm that had her shaft growing exponentially in her hand.

“Hermione! Mate!” She grunted twitching like she was trying to pump strings of come into Hermione already instead of soaking her with another round of wetness.

She worked Andy through her aftershocks, but the second the other witch was done, the alpha pulled her fingers out of her and pinned her wrist over her head. Andy’s eyes were wild as she hovered above Hermione, grinding her almost half extended shaft into her. That was definitely ahead of schedule. Hermione could definitely work with that later when Teddy was safely tucked away at one of his aunt’s or uncle’s, but for now, she just went limp in Andy’s grip, smiling but forcing herself to calm down, to not respond to her alpha over her like this, still seeking friction from her.

“Well, this one will be interesting, don’t you think?” Hermione asked, lifting a teasing eyebrow, resisting the urge to grab Andy’s shaft to be extremely explicit with what she meant.

“Yes,” Andy said, swallowing hard. “It’s so much harder to resist you already. Syncing has something to do with that, but most of it? The second you told me you wanted bred for real, my alpha went into overdrive. She’s so close to the surface even now when she should just be waking to ride out the heat.” She took a few deep breaths, relaxing more and more until she opened her eyes again and only a little bit of the wild alpha remained. Good god, it always turned her on so much to see a display of just how powerful of an alpha Andy was. “But we have things to do, don’t we?” She grumped. “The only time I wish I’d done something with the family money other than set up a trust for Teddy and future children, is when I want a chef and a maid right before either of our cycles to do the preparations for us so I could just spend the entire time making love to you as you slipped closer to heat.”

Hermione did some quick mental math. Now that they would only need that once a year for two or so days, considering what they both made now, they could probably afford that. And dear Morgana herself if that got her two more days of absolute bliss with Andy. “We could just do it anyway,” she said, looking up into Andy’s eyes, fighting the urge to touch the woman. If she touched her any more than they already were, they weren’t leaving this bed for another little while, if at all. “I’d have to look at our finances a bit more and actual going rates of someone, but with my raise last month, we should be able to swing it as a yearly treat.” Considering they’d have at least two more years of Hermione’s raises before they had another cycle once she got pregnant didn’t hurt either.

Andy pushed herself quickly up out of bed. “Fuck, do not tempt me with pretty words right now, darling.” She pulled on a pair of women’s boxers quickly, walking over to grab a sports bra and slipping it on with a grimace. Her skin had to be so sensitive already from just how much they’d warmed her up. Fuck. She watched as Andy pulled on a loose-fitting t-shirt and yoga pants before turning to Hermione. “Are you coming or not, omega?”

She groaned. “You damn well know that asking like that makes me want one sort of coming when you mean another. It’s not fair.”

“All’s fair in love and rut, and this is both. Sorry, darling, with me as your alpha, I just don’t think you’re going to win that argument. It’s a shame, isn’t it.” She cocked a haughty brow.

Hermione pushed herself out of bed and straight to her wardrobe, pulling out a dress and slipping it on, nothing else under it. What was the point of putting underwear on if you knew your alpha was going to ruin them? And Andy would be handsy today. So would she really, but that wasn’t going to ruin her nearly as much as Andy grabbing her ass when no one was looking. Handsy Andy always turned her on incredibly, even when she wasn’t in pre-heat, so that in pre-heat? Well, her thighs cleaned up much more easily than underwear.

“Really, darling, no underwear? How am I supposed to focus today knowing that I can just flip up your skirt and fuck you?” Andy squirmed a little, shaft obviously extending just a bit more.

“Well I’m going to have to live with your hands on my ass, so I just think we’ll both have to deal with a couple things without scarring our child or our friends and family.” She snickered and walked towards the door of the bedroom. “I’ll go wake Teddy if you want to get breakfast started, mmm?” She left Andy behind her, staring after her, light growl rending the air. Teasing her alpha probably wasn’t her smartest decision, but right about now, she didn’t much care about what was smart.

\--

They apparated into their living room, Teddy dropped off at Harry’s this time since Anathema and Narcissa had had Teddy last time. Considering their daughter was now just turning five months old, they would probably be relieved at the fact that they didn’t have to take care of Teddy this time, despite the fact that they loved the boy dearly. Nothing quite ate up time like a baby, so Andy had repeated to her over and over as Teddy grew from baby to toddler to school age. God, was she looking forward to it, carrying Andy’s baby then having them, caring for them, watching Andy do the same. When she’d last seen Narcissa she’d been completely overjoyed at it all. She had a feeling that she herself would look much like that in a year’s time.

“Thank god,” Andy said, dropping her things and stripping off her t-shirt in one fluid movement. “Upstairs, on the bed, stripped for me, you have one minute.” Her eyes met Hermione’s. “There’s no way I won’t go into rut early, not after this morning. Do I need to catch you up first?”

Hermione reached out, feeling just how far gone Andy was towards her full cycle. She gasped in a breath. Merlin, the second the woman made her come, there was no way she wasn’t going to slip fully into rut. She felt Andy’s shaft lying heavy between her legs, extending that last bit quickly, thickening, body almost ready to produce that copious amount of come Hermione was already longing for. And feeling just how ready Andy was sent her to her knees with arousal. Fuck, she had needed to catch up the moment before, but now she was the same, just on the edge of being fully in it, maybe ten minutes tops before they were gone.

“Not anymore,” Hermione panted out, trying to steady herself again quickly. She had to get upstairs and do as her alpha bid her. She had to be a good girl. There was no other option right now. She needed to be fucked. She needed to be knotted, to be mated, finally claimed. She pushed herself up on barely stable knees.

“Wonderful. Now go, clock’s ticking, omega.” She waved Hermione out with a smirk.

Fuck her alpha was already playing hardball, setting her up to fail so she could punish Hermione in whatever way she saw fit. Now normally this turned Hermione on during Andy’s ruts, her strong alpha completely in charge? Sign her up. But now, oh now, in a full heat, because there was no way she wasn’t in full heat now, she felt it burning metal bright in her, she was more than turned on, she was practically incandescent. If she managed to please her alpha, her omega would love it. If she disappointed her alpha and her alpha had to punish her? Her omega would love it, might love it a little more because of just how much she liked to be tied down by Andy. She whimpered. Tied down and just used and bred as much as Andy wanted, with little regard to her pleasure? She  _ wanted  _ that with all of herself,  _ desperately.  _

Still, she scrambled up the stairs, trying to make the deadline, but her legs wouldn’t move right still. She felt clumsy, already drunk on the thickening scent of Andy in full rut. By the time Andy apparated to the foot of their bed a minute later, Hermione was just sliding her dress off onto the floor, but had gotten nowhere in laying down on the bed. She was in two minds at once, both: “Fuck, things were only half finished and Andy was going to punish her, there was no doubt,” and “ _ Fuck yes, _ Andy was going to punish her,” and she wasn’t really sure which side was winning. She was pretty sure it might be the fuck yes side.

“Not fast enough, little omega,” Andy snarled, pulling her sports bra off slowly, muscles flexing under her skin visibly as she revealed pale, heavy breasts to Hermione’s view once again. “You know what that means,” she said standing straight again, proud of her body. Nimue, knew that she loved her soon to be finacee’s body too. If only said body was on top of hers, fucking her already, but she’d sort of thrown that possibility out the window when she hadn’t ended up in bed in time.

“Punishment from alpha,” she said, looking at the ground as if she hated being punished, when in fact it was the opposite. She was excited to know what Andy had come up with this time. Surely it would be even more desperate than normal considering they were both just a hairsbreadth from losing all control and fucking the entire week like some sort of animals. She’d never felt drawn just this tight during a heat, she could feel Andy remembered this feeling, one that had happened only once before and a cloud of grief passed over her for a few seconds before it cleared again and she was looking at Hermione with clear eyes, loving, proud, soft, mschievous. She had no idea what Andy had planned for her, but she just knew she was going to love it.

“Yes, unfortunately,” Andy said as if she hadn’t planned this all along. “On the bed then, face down, ass up.” 

Hermione obeyed quickly, getting into the requested position and then having her insides clench as she settled down. Fuck, this position,  _ this  _ position, classic breeding position, making sure come all got to where it was supposed to go, increasing the likelihood the pregnancy would take. Fuck. Just. Fuck. Ropes shot out from the bedposts once she was done moving herself around, tying her in that exact position with little leeway to move. And then her alpha came to stand in her line of sight, down to her boxers now, outline of her shaft clearly visible, clearly very hard, underwear soaking wet around the tip with all the pre-cum she’d already gushed out. This was her alpha, her mate, and her children’s mother. She clenched down around nothing and whimpered. 

And if she wasn’t inside her in the next thirty seconds, she just might die. She could feel it stirring inside, throbbing deep in her core, needing to be filled, to be fucked, so badly it took her breath away. Her empty womb quivered, begging to be bred. She was just such a fantastic mess, how could she stay together like this? Was she even meant to? She knew most other people remembered the heat or rut that resulted in their child, but there were others who’d lost complete control until they fucked their mates on instinct. She hadn’t met anyone who had, but she was starting to suspect that they just might be one of those cases. She was so high on her own pleasure already, just smelling Andy, let alone being touched by her was already almost enough to send her over. The second Andy fucked into her she was a goner. Maybe if she just accepted that now it would be better. She was more than willing to just completely surrender. Her alpha made her feel so safe. She’d never hurt Hermione. She’d always protect her and their children. What would it matter is just she slipped all the way into her omega for this?

Except.

“No, no, Hermione, darling, you aren’t giving up to your omega are you? That overwhelmed already?” Andy taunted. “It’s barely been five minutes since you hit your heat started and yet you’re already thinking about that? Oh no, you aren’t allowed to even think about doing such a thing until at least the third knot. Until then you’re going to keep your omega ass bound to this place and not slip off to the satisfaction filled haze of the pure pleasure of being fucked and bred through whatever means possible, my little good omega.”

She whimpered but nodded. Well, there were no guarantees but at least she could try. This had to be part of her punishment, not being able to just bliss out during heats,  _ especially  _ this one, well it made sense in a way, part of her was rather suspicious that Andy might  _ want  _ her to lose all control. If she only lost control while conceiving their children, then the forgetting would be special in and of itself. That, and if Hermione disobeyed a big order like this, her punishment was sure to be both when she was completely aware again, and spread out over multiple sessions. As much as she liked punishment, that just wasn’t one she wanted to earn. She did want to be here, present, to remember Andy biting her, breeding her, just the motivation to do so being rooted in not disappointing her Alpha? It wasn’t a bad idea as far gone as she was on pheromones.

“Yes, Alpha, thank you Alpha,” Hermione managed to gasp out to Andy.

Andy tilted her head. “Now why don’t I believe you’ll be able to handle that as much as you want to, little omega?”

Probably because Andy could feel that she was already on the ragged edge of coming and she’d barely been touched. She heard soft words and a rush of magic and she groaned as she recognized the spell, the one that kept her from coming. Oh god, this was her punishment? Just how long had she earned under this spell? 

She felt another rush of magic and opened her eyes to see Andy glowing a bit before fading. Had she cast it on herself too? Why? She was so confused. Wouldn’t her alpha want to come inside her?

Andy reached out, tracing her fingers with light fingertips. “Shh, little omega, I’m going to breed you, don’t worry, but like this? The more orgasms I deny both you and I? The more come I’ll pump into you when I do release the spell. You’ll be absolutely swollen with it. If I don’t give you twins like this I’ll eat my hat. That this doubles as punishment? A very handy thing. You certainly won’t forget it any time soon.” She stepped back and then disappeared from Hermione’s sight for a few moments before there was the sound of a last scrap of fabric hitting the floor and then Andy’s weight on the bed. Hermione whimpered as she felt her mate’s warmth hovering behind her. Andy’s hands found her ass and massaged, rough with her, making wetness gush down her thighs. God she was already so wet for her alpha. She squirmed as best she could with how the ropes had her tied down, wanting her alpha to get on with it, but Andy wasn’t about to be rushed now.

Her hands caressed her all over, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Fingers slipped between her thighs, feeling at the dripping wetness there and snarling softly as her fingers came away coated in Hermione’s essence. She flicked Hermione’s clit a couple times to bring her to the absolute edge, but then she didn’t tip over. She sobbed into the sheets, already feeling overwhelmed and that would only be the first time of many she was sure Andy was going to take her to before letting the spell do the dirty work of not letting her come.

Andy settled behind her fully after a few long minutes. “Ready for your alpha’s cock, little omega?”

“Please, alpha, please!” She didn’t even care at this point that knotting wasn’t in the cards until Andy decided it would be so. She just needed fucked so badly she ached deep in her core with the need.

“Good girl,” Andy said, before slamming home into Hermione in one rough stroke that had her eyes rolling back in her head.

Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs and she was glad that their house was soundproofed because she knew the neighbors would’ve heard her. Andy just hit places inside of her that should be illegal. She felt her body try and come again already, just at the feeling of Andy being inside her but she hit the wall of the spell again and groaned. The smell of her alpha’s rut, the feel of her inside, their magic already crashing together, and she felt the last little scraps of their unmixed essence starting to dissolve into one even though they hadn’t come just yet, it was overwhelming. Just how many times was she going to almost come before Andy had mercy on her.

“I feel you already, Hermione,” Andy purred. “So desperate for me, body begging for me. I would’ve already made you come twice if not for my little spell. And you thought you could keep your promise to me without it. Aw, how cute. It’s a good thing I know better for the both of us, yes?”

“Yes, Andy, yes please!” She knew her begging wouldn’t work this early, and yet if she didn’t try she might go mad. She was probably going to anyway, but at least this was a bit of an outlet for the pressure inside of her.

“Mmm, no, not even close yet. Even without the spell I’m nowhere near close, darling. I haven’t even started moving yet.” She leaned over Hermione’s back, pressing skin against skin until she could whisper in her ear. “Imagine, love, that this is what our cycles will feel like for the rest of our lives. Sure, sympathetic heats will get the job done, and yes this one is more intense because it’s our first shared one, but let me tell you something, it doesn’t lessen that much in intensity. So little that you don’t really notice the difference when you’re in it. Perhaps the non-heat addled you will be able to tell, but not you in heat. It will always be like this. You will always be so desperate for my knot, always so eager to come for me even if I tell you not to, you won’t be able to help it. You’ll just be my little omega slut every year from here on out. Because after this Hermione I’m not letting you go.”

“Don’t want you to,” she managed to gasp out.

“Good.” And then Andy pulled out and then slammed back in at a brutal pace that had tears forming at the sides of Hermione’s eyes. Oh  _ Merlin _ it was perfect. She felt sounds tearing from her throat that she’d never made before, closed her eyes so tightly she could see lights behind her lids, and just let herself ride out the pleasure because every other stroke made her slam against the magic of the spell to keep her from coming. She whimpered and writhed as much as the ropes let her which wasn’t much at all, and held on for dear life. She couldn’t let herself go, Andy would be so disappointed if she did, but her omega was so strong within her with Andy fucking her like this.

“Andy, alpha, Andy!” Hermione chanted, feeling the first few beads of sweat trickle down her back as Andy keep on fucking her.

“Keep begging good omega, I love it when you do.” She shifted her grip on Hermione’s hips so she could fuck her that much harder and Hermione felt herself coming apart at the seams. And yet Andy had yet to almost come once. She was sure she would have felt it as linked as they were. Andy was feeling good, but not that good just yet. Hermione wondered how in the world she could remain so calm. She felt like her nerves were being gilded in stardust, dopamine flooding out of her cells and into her receptors so fast the world took on a golden tinge. She felt the magic pressing against her skin, wanting to burst out and do something strange again, turn the bedroom into a garden, grow her favorite oak in the garden ten feet in a day, make her glow so brightly the neighbors called them to make sure the place wasn't on fire, something, or maybe something new that hadn’t happened yet in the past five years. It really didn’t matter now, what mattered was that she had to get Andy on her way to coming or else she was going to lose herself to her omega whether she wanted it or not.

“Andy please, please, please, need you to come. Alpha,” she whined. She clamped down her internal muscles, hoping that would drive Andy to the edge. It almost always did, though it didn’t work quite as well as it had worked during Andy’s first rut, she’d learned to anticipate it when they were like this. The woman had iron control when she wanted to which was both so incredibly sexy and extremely annoying. Her alpha was so strong, it was true, but could she please, please, please, get on with it. She needed a womb full of come much like she needed air.

“Shhhh, little omega, it will come in good time. Don’t you feel good now?” Andy hushed. She grunted as Hermione clamped down on her again in protest and Hermione felt their magic pulse and smiled. One. She’d finally managed to get Andy to one. One against...how many times had she almost come now? She’d lost count already. How many before Andy would remove the spells? She prayed to whatever gods were listening that Andy bit her when she did because it was honestly the only way she might actually remember it. Her omega howled within her, railing against her, begging to be let out, begging to bask in the pleasure of being in heat, in the certainty of being bred, but she wouldn’t let her out, not yet.

“It does,” Hermione moaned, almost coming again, little shocks of concentrated pleasure reverberating out, down her limbs and then back up again. More followed in the next second as Andy pushed forward again, hitting just that right spot on her front wall that had her squirming. So much. Too much. Not enough. In the days before her first heat she’d despaired at the thought of being an omega, for at least a little while because of the complications it would throw into her carefully crafted life plan. She hadn’t much thought about the hardships after Andy had helped her through her first heat and they’d fallen in together. And now? Now she was so god damned thankful to be an omega, to be  _ Andy’s  _ omega, she blinked a felt tears slide from her eyes and into the sheets below her face. Her alpha. Hers. Forever and always just as soon as Andy allowed them both to come and bit her.

“But you’re still gripping me so tightly,” Andy purred, one hand slipping forward to grab at Hermione’s hair, pulling just enough to let Hermione feel the sting. “You know how I feel about you trying to get me to come early.”

“There’s a spell so you can’t!” Hermione wiggled in her bonds, another orgasm almost rocketing through her. She groaned, forcing her hips back hard into Andy. She needed it. Needed it so bad she could taste it. 

“That doesn’t change anything, Her-mion-e,” Andy said, breaking her name into three syllables, thrusting hard one every one. “You know your alpha doesn’t take kindly to the action. You’re just supposed to sit there and do whatever I tell you to do, like a good little omega, aren’t you? And is that sitting there doing what I told you to do?”

“No,” Hermione said, but she didn’t let up her assault on Andy, still gripping her every time she went to pull out. She wanted to be a good omega, but she wanted to be bred right that second more and she was going to do what she had to in order to get it.

Andy almost came again with a snarl. “Omega,” she growled warningly.

And just like that her muscles relaxed and she really didn’t have much to do with it. Her instincts had heard Andy’s tone of voice and obeyed, no questions asked. She relaxed into the mattress and just let Andy continue to fuck her, hard and brutal, strokes efficient, hitting all the right places, and just driving her up the wall, and she did nothing to mitigate that fact. Her omega purred at the feeling, squirming internally pleased that she’d managed to get Hermione to actually obey.

“Good girl,” Andy sighed, pulling Hermione’s hair just a bit harder before letting go, fingers drifting over the skin of her back, tracing invisible patterns, humming to herself pleased.

“Oh god, Andy, please,” she whined.

“Well now that you’re being a good omega again, it might be soon.” Gentle fingertips turned into nails being run down her back, leaving little lines of fire in their wake. Her hands clenched around the ropes that bound them, pulling, rope burning a bit against her skin she was tugging so hard. She needed something to ground her. Her omega was howling loud in her ears, begging to be let out, whispering that she could handle this, that she would  _ enjoy  _ this,  _ revel _ in it. To be fair, Hermione was enjoying it too, she was, Merlin was she, but what else were you really supposed to want when every single cell in your body was not only begging to come, but to come as quickly as possible by any means necessary.

Any means but by disappointing her alpha terribly anyway. A bit of clenching around her would be forgiven as all in good fun, letting her omega take over, not so much.

“Soon?” Hermione asked with all the broken hope she could muster in her voice. She needed it to be right now, but soon at least was an improvement on mocking teasing. 

“Soon,” Andy confirmed, drawing back a hand and landing a stinging slap on Hermione’s ass, sending more arcs of pained pleasure through her. She drew in a sharp breath. That had actually grounded her some oddly enough. She let out the breath slowly, feeling her omega recede just enough for her to wrest control back. She blinked open her eyes, looking at the pale green pattern of leaves on the sheets below her, smelling Andy on the sheets. Her face was pressed into the older witch’s side of the bed. It wasn’t really helping how much she needed to come and yet it was soothing all at once. She turned her head just enough to meet Andy’s eyes, giving her the most pleading look she could before her eyes snapped shut again against another almost orgasm. She drew in a shuddering breath and let it out again, trying to breathe through it, but not getting much of anywhere when Andy was just driving her right back up again. 

Andy shuddered hard, hips stuttering, and Hermione almost felt the spell on her shatter with the force of it. She groaned. “Fuck, Hermione.” She sighed regaining a bit of control over herself, going right back to that smooth, agonizing rhythm. “In the end I could never deny my omega anything.” She waved her hand and the spell dissolved and Hermione cried out her joy, feeling pleasure slam into her like a freight train, coming hard, magic reaching to make Andy do the same, but she still managed to hold back, fucking her, moaning under her breath with every stroke. Hermione felt her knot popping quickly, swelling and swelling until it Andy was forcing it in and out of her, grunting with every stroke as she tried to wring out that last little bit of pleasure from their coupling.

“Please, Alpha, need your knot, please, breed me!” Hermione begged at the top of her lungs, even more desperate now that what she wanted was within reach.

“Oh, I plan on it.” She slipped inside for the last time, knot swelling the last little bit, locking her inside and then Andy screamed as she came, and came, and came. Hermione felt herself come so hard she thought she might have seen the face of God, and she was indeed a woman, but then another orgasm slammed into her before the first had really even finished, and another, and another, and she was lost. 

“Bite me!” She cried out, or at least she thought she did. She had no idea if she’d actually managed it or just thought it. “Mate me! Make me yours alpha!”

Andy’s hand was in her hair the next second, tugging her up, bending forward until they were pressed together again, and then her teeth were sinking into her shoulder, biting down hard, sliding into her skin and Hermione felt the mating magic surge between them and screamed, coming again, the feeling not stopping as Andy continued to pump come inside of her. She was swelling with it now, just like Andy had promised. She was so overloaded with feelings, but this time Andy’s teeth in her neck grounded her in a way she hadn’t ever been while coming during a heat. She still had something to do. She had to stay aware enough to do it no matter what.

Andy let go of her shoulder a minute later, tongue tracing along the lines of now ragged flesh, soothing the wound and stopping the bleeding. Mating bites healed extraordinarily fast with all the magic they released, but they always healed faster if a partner helped it along. Andy hummed against her skin, smiling. Apparently her partner didn’t much mind the duty she’d been given, to take care of her omega even like this, even as she still came, hips bucking forward and back an inch at a time. When the wound was sealed to her liking she kissed the skin there, smiling. 

“Mine,” Andy whispered against the bite wound. “Mine.”

“Yours,” Hermione echoed and then with a twitch of her hand the ropes were gone and she carefully turned herself around enough that she could find that soft spot between Andy’s shoulder and neck and bit down until she tasted blood. The last bit of magic that hadn’t been combined now slammed together, mating bond cementing into place with a finality, and if she had been able to feel Andy before, now? Now was another thing entirely. They were two separate people outwardly, yes, but now they were one person within. She couldn’t much tell where Andy ended and she began and she smiled. She understood why people wanted this. She had before really, but now, feeling it? She understood even more. How could you not love someone who fit against you so perfectly, how could you not love the perfect certainty that you would never be alone again so long as your mate lived, how could you not see a person like Andromeda Black, golden magic surrounding her like a halo, and not be instantly in love.

“Hermione,” Andy breathed, looking so desperately in love with her.

Hermione smiled and leaned in, kissing her, feeling the action in stereo, unclear of how to tune it out now and not really caring. They had time to figure it all out, lots and lots of time. “Andy,” she said, ending the kiss, opening her eyes to look into light brown eyes blown wide with lust and love.

“It feels different,” Andy said, cupping Hermione’s face. “I shouldn’t really be surprised considering you and Teddy are two different people, and yet I am.” She looked down for a long second before glancing back up at the younger witch. “I’m glad though. You deserve to have me as a whole entity and so does he.”

“And you deserve to have his entire memory. I’d never want to replace that.” She turned to kiss Andy’s palm.

“I know, darling. I know. It’s one of the reasons why I love you. One of the thousands upon thousands of reasons.”

“Only thousands,” Hermione teased, “what if I told you I had millions?”

“I’d call you over dramatic and then double check to see if you hadn’t accidentally shapeshifted into Narcissa.”

Hermione laughed and nodded. “That does sound like her, doesn’t it.” Her hand dropped to her stomach, now swollen with just how much Andy had come in her. She looked like she was already halfway through a pregnancy. Godric, maybe she  _ would  _ have twins. This was only the first knot. Andy had most of the rest of the week left to continue to breed her. An aftershock coasted through her at the thought.

Andy’s hand joined Hermione’s on her stomach. “You know she’s going to tease us about being copycats.”

“Mmm, yes, I thought so too, but you know I’ll we’re going to have to say is that she can go shopping for the new niece and she’ll jump right on it with glee. She’ll have the playdates all planned three seconds after we tell her too.”

Andy’s eyes softened at the thought. “Playdates.” She laughed quietly. “I never imagined our children having playdates together, not after everything.” She smiled, leaning her forehead against Hermione’s. “I’m glad they’ll get to know their cousins this time around. The jury is still out on Narcissa though.”

Hermione snickered. “You know, the more people have talked about their siblings, the more I’ve always been glad I was an only child.”

Andy’s hand rubbed at the skin of Hermione’s abdomen. “Does that mean that this is the only one?” She sounded a bit sad about that.

“No. Despite liking being an only child myself, I always wanted at least two. Besides, they won’t know what they’re missing anyway, and also they already have a brother in Teddy. So now it’s the more the merrier. To a degree anyway. We don’t want to be eaten out of house and home.”

“Teddy will do that just fine on his own, I’m sure.” She paused for a moment. “But two...two sounds like a nice place to start.”

Hermione yawned, feeling sleep pull on her now that the first knot was out of the way and the brain fog of heat had subsided at least a little bit. She could already feel it creeping back, faster than it usually did, but then again, Andy hadn’t been in full rut the last few times either. Who knew. She didn’t much care. Mostly she just wanted to lay down and grab what would probably be a quick cat nap before the next round.

Andy turned her around careful and then settled them on their sides, still holding Hermione’s stomach, sighing. “Sleep, darling, I think we might need it. Besides, you have to get through two more knots without losing yourself to the omega to be good for your alpha.”

“Oh, you’re evil,” Hermione said, shivering as an aftershock rocketed through her at the words.

“Mhm, and now you’re stuck with me, whatever shall you do,” Andy deadpanned.

“Love you until my dying breath?”

“Not exactly a punishment, but I certainly will take it.” She kissed Hermione’s shoulder and settled into a more comfortable position. “I’ll certainly do the same.”

\--

Hermione blinked awake sometime on the third day, sore, rather boneless, but still mostly sated. She could feel her heat gathering again, but she still had some time before it was urgent. She turned to find Andy still very much asleep, snoring quietly, face half in her pillow, smiling. A soft smile made its way onto her face. Oh, how she loved this woman. And if her alpha was still asleep, she would let her rest.

Besides now that she was more aware, she could feel the last few days worth of sweat, grime, and come coating her like a rather unfortunate second skin. She needed a shower. They both did, really, but she knew the second that Andy woke up would be the second they would be thrown into another round. The woman had been even more demanding than normal this cycle, and honestly, she didn’t mind one bit. But she would mind even less being clean.

She slipped out of bed quietly and into the en suite bathroom, going about her business, humming to herself quietly, stretching out sore muscles as she did so. She turned on the shower, a beautiful masterpiece of a thing Andy had splurged on for them when the last rather standard home shower had leaked badly enough that the entire thing had to be ripped out and rebuilt from the studs up. This one now was bigger than normal with multiple shower heads and a bench at the back that Hermione liked to sit down on when she shaved. It was a truly wonderful thing to step into, hot water streaming over her entire body, taking what soreness stretching hadn’t managed to ease right out of her. She sighed and smiled, reaching for her shampoo and working it through her hair quickly. She had no idea how long Andy would stay asleep, especially with the shower going, so best to make it quick. Her alpha did not like to wake up and not find her in the bed. Though that had led to some rather spectacular rounds of sex over the years…

She rinsed out the shampoo and then lathered in the conditioner, the same one Andy used. She’d introduced Hermione to it not long after she’d started staying overnight on a regular basis. Hermione had figured out a decent curly hair routine before that, but this conditioner worked miracles. Though since it was Narcissa who made it, she wasn’t about to tell the other woman that. It would go straight to her head. She’d commented on it, having caught a whiff of Hermione’s hair a time or two when they’d been standing close doing dishes after family dinners and a few other times, but Hermione hadn’t let the secret slip that she used it. Citrus was after all, a fairly common scent.

She let the conditioner set in for a bit and went to work running a razor over her legs. It didn’t really matter during her heat what was shaved and what wasn’t, but honestly smooth legs against Andy’s skin did feel just that little bit better. She could feel the woman all the more. She hummed, thinking about wrapping her legs around Andy’s back the next round, wiggling a little in place. Her next flare was almost on her. She should hurry up then. She rinsed the conditioner out, scrubbed herself hurriedly, and was just stepping into the spray again to wash off when arms circled her and brought her back against her very naked,  _ very  _ ready to go alpha.

“Getting all clean for me so I can dirty you up again, omega?” Andy purred into her ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

“That was the plan, yes,” Hermione breathed out. “I was just about to wash off the soap and cast a drying spell and come wake you up. Need you again.”

“Mmm, it was a good plan, I’ll give you that. But I also need a good wash after fucking my omega so well. And since we have a magic supplemented hot water heater, and will never run out of hot water, I think we should just stay in here, and you should wash me from head to toe, and then we might see about taking care of you, yes?”

Hermione whimpered but nodded. She had a few ideas about just how to get Andy clean, if her alpha would let her. She wanted to be fucked, yes, but honestly, in the run up to this heat, one of the best wet dreams she’d had had been about blowing Andy in the shower. She come just as she’d woken up from that dream and it had been  _ spectacular.  _ How could she not want to act that out in real life?

“Good.” She stepped into the spray, water flowing over her as she stared at Hermione. “Get to work then.”

Hermione reached out and grabbed Andy’s preferred shampoo, dumping what was probably too much into her hands. She didn’t really care right now. She couldn’t really take her eyes off her alpha. In the shower she couldn’t really smell her pheromones considering the water was just washing them away, but that didn’t mean that the woman didn’t have animal magnetism without them. The heady look in Andy’s eyes alone was enough to pin her in place, but then there was also every single thing she could feel through their new mating bond. It had been three days and still she wasn’t used to it, even as bound as they had been before.

She finally stepped behind Andy, managing to tear herself away from her alphas eyes if only just. She ran her free hand through the older witch’s hair to make sure it was all wet before pushing her forward enough to get her out of the spray. Her hands came up and started to work the shampoo through Andy’s hair slowly, navigating tangled hair gently, scratching the other woman’s scalp until she purred loudly enough to be heard over the shower spray. Hermione smiled, melting a little bit at the fact that she could make her mate feel so good just by washing her hair and she resisted the urge to step around Andy and just fall into her arms to be held. She was Hermione Granger and she didn’t just stop in the middle of a job.

She finished working the soap through and tugged Andy back into the spray, washing the suds out carefully before pushing her forward again and repeating the same process with the conditioner. She could feel Andy relax under her hands, even as the tension of the next flare surged through them. This was only a brief reprieve, and when Hermione was done with this task she was sure Andy was going to completely fuck her brains out. She moaned quietly enough that the water covered the sound, but she was sure even without hearing the noise the older witch felt the swell of desire through their connection. She didn’t act, but Hermione felt that extra frisson of excitement crest through her mate as well.

She grabbed the loofah Andy used and lathered it up with her own soap. She smiled as Andy turned to look over her shoulder, not smelling the sandalwood and bergamot soap she favored, but Hermione’s ginger and citrus blend. She arched an eyebrow but didn’t stop the younger witch from stepping forward and starting to scrub her carefully and thoroughly. 

“Scent marking me in other ways, darling?” Andy said as Hermione stepped around to her front, running the loofah over her shoulders and down. 

Hermione ran her hand over the healing bite mark on Andy’s neck, on the other side from the faded one Teddy had left years before. It was symmetrical in a way. “You’re mine just like I’m yours. And everyone has to know one way or another. I don’t care which way they figure it out.” 

“Merlin, Hermione.” Andy tugged her forward, wet bodies slipping and sliding together as the older witch kissed her hard for a few long seconds before pulling back. “But you still have a job to finish before I take this any farther.”

She groaned and stepped back. “That was mean, kissing me like that and then expecting me to function.” She blinked a bit, trying to remember just where she’d been before. Screw it, she started washing Andy’s front all over again just to be sure she got everywhere.

“I’m nice enough, after all, how many times do you think you’ll come this time, omega?” She licked her lips. “Actually, I think this time should be a challenge. You should come as many times as you want for me, but I’m not going to knot you until it’s a number I like.”

Hermione’s knees almost gave out, they buckled just a little bit, which she played off as if she was going to kneel down to finish washing Andy’s legs. But from the way Andy was smirking at her, she knew the truth of the matter. She rolled her eyes at her alpha, but she kept scrubbing until every single inch of Andy was clean she nudged her alpha back into the spray and watched as all the soap washed down her body and into the drain. When she was rinsed off Hermione smiled up at Andy and pulled her back out of the spray with a nudge, still staying on her knees.

“I can be nicer,” Hermione said, inching forward just a bit, making her intentions clear.

Andy thought about it for a moment. It wasn’t like she wouldn’t be hard after coming into Hermione’s mouth. With both of them synched up like this the only way she’d go soft was if she knotted. It was really just a question of whether she could control her instincts enough to let them both enjoy this instead of going straight to fucking Hermione once again. Biological imperatives were strong for a reason after all.

“I had a dream about doing this a few days ago,” Hermione continued, hoping to entice. “Remember when I came screaming your name right out of a dead sleep?” Because Andy had woken up, seen her that worked up, and then had proceeded to work her up again in the middle of the night until Hermione had come a second time, and only then had Andy let her go back to sleep.

“So this was what you dreamed about. I was going to ask but then forgot after everything.” Her hands stretched out to run through Hermione’s wet hair. “Well, in that case, how could I not make a dream come true.” She stepped half a step forward, shaft now nudging against Hermione’s lips, waiting for her to open up and take it inside.

Hermione did immediately, humming happily that she’d gotten her way. She licked the tip, tasting clean skin and hot water, smirking as Andy’s cock jumped in response. She loved the effect she could have on her alpha. She brought her hands up, teasing at Andy’s thighs with her fingertips, working her up that much more as she took the tip into her mouth and sucked gently at first, but then ratcheting the pressure up, drawing a groan from Andy.

“Considering you only do this once every six months, and not even for long each time considering how much I like to fuck you, you’re far too good at this,” Andy moaned, hands clenching tiger in Hermione’s hair, leaning back a bit into the spray, sending water splattering over the two of them for a few moments until she righted herself. 

Hermione pulled back for long enough to offer, “I’m a quick study,” before going back to what she’d been doing, mainly sucking the life out of her mate so well that she’d fuck her six or maybe six million ways to Sunday. She took more of the other woman into her mouth, tongue working quickly, licking the underside of her shaft, hollowing her cheeks to suck hard. She could taste the bitterness of precum on her tongue now and her omega howled her delight. Her alpha was turned on. Her alpha was going to give her her come. Granted it may not exactly be where her omega wanted it, but it would certainly lead to that sooner rather than later. And both her and her omega loved the taste of Andy on their tongue, on that they could both agree without question.

Andy pulled her down further, not really paying attention to what she demanded of Hermione. Hermione went exactly where she wanted her to go, swallowing Andy down to the root, feeling the older witch’s deep groan reverberate through her. She pulled up enough to breathe for a few seconds before returning right back to where her alpha had put her, tongue laving, sucking, doing everything she could to drive her mate wild. 

“Fuck, Hermione, you’re perfect. I’m so close already. How do you even do that.” Her hands gripped Hermione’s hair even tighter, pulling at the roots now. Hermione shivered at the pain, this far into heat everything felt like pleasure so long as it was her alpha on the other end of the touch. She whimpered, sound muffled, Andy probably felt the sound more than actually heard it. “Gods, ready for it?”

Hermione looked up at Andy with permission in her eyes. She loved being used, being face fucked, being anything her alpha wanted and needed her to be. She needed a mouthful of come, to taste it before swallowing it down and watching as Andy moaned at the sight of her taking her load like that. It always did turn her alpha on more than she ever expressed, but Hermione had known in back in that first rut when they’d only been somewhat connected, and she definitely,  _ definitely  _ knew now that for all intents and purposes they were one.

“Good girl, my little omega slut.” And Andy drew back, before fucking forward, using Hermione’s mouth just like her pussy. Hermione’s hands found their way up to Andy’s ass, gripping hard, massaging the skin there and humming. Andy cursed, feeling the vibration and the touches, hips stuttering already. “Yes, Hermione, yes, just like that, baby, make me come in your mouth so I can pin you to the wall and fuck you until we’re tied together again. Gonna breed you so good.”

Of that Hermione had no doubt. There was a growing certainty in her mind that she was already pregnant. She’d heard tell of other omegas just knowing, even in the middle of their heats, but she hadn’t really believed it. Now, though, she felt it. It felt a little bit like divination, just knowing like this, and gods knew how she felt about divination, but there was just something there, something pulling on her magic, just the minutest little shift, but it was there. And she was more than overjoyed about it all. Yet her omega wanted more. If she actually ended up pregnant with twins her omega was going to absolutely lose it in the best way. Her more rational side would be a bit terrified, but at least Andy had been a mom already twice over, so there would be experience. And it wasn’t like she herself was lacking considering she’d been helping to raise Teddy for the last six years as Andy’s girlfriend, and at least peripherally in the year and a half before that whenever Harry needed help with the little boy. They would cross that bridge when they got to it really. But now that she’d thought about it, her omega was playing out scenarios of two little girls with Andy’s eyes, fraternal twins, both so very similar, but one favoring her mate a bit more and one favoring her. They were perfect and she wanted them so badly that she projected the image through the mating bond to Andy who sighed happily.

“Yes, I want them too.” Her hands unclenched and her hips slowed a bit, stroking Hermione’s hair gently now. “And if you make me come we can get on assuring that they’re a reality, little omega.”

Hermione whined, unclear just how she was supposed to do anything more to get Andy to come. She’d gone straight for her best techniques right off the bat. It wasn’t like she wanted her alpha to take her time with this, not when her heat was demanding she be fucked sometime soon. She clenched her hands harder, fingers digging into Andy’s ass, forcing her to speed up her thrusts against, tongue lashing as fast as she could move it in her heat addled state of mind, feeling Andy jump a little bit further towards the edge at the action.

“Fuck,” Andy said, drawing out the word for several seconds, panting afterwards, body tight with the tension of her impending orgasm. “I love you so much, so perfect for me, my omega, only my omega, fuck.” Her hips stuttered and with one last swipe of Hermione’s tongue, she was coming hard. Hermione pulled back enough to get that taste she wanted smiling and swallowing everything Andy gave her down, which considering she was in rut, was quite a lot.

Andy finally stopped coming after one last spurt, pulling back out of Hermione’s mouth with a shudder. “Good gods, woman, no matter what form I’m in your mouth is sinful.” She backed up enough to sink down on the seat for a few seconds, leaving Hermione on her knees on the warm stone of the shower floor.

“I mean I could say the same for you. Not that I have another form, but the point still stands.” She pushed herself up, walking to join Andy on the bench seat, leaning her head on the other woman’s shoulder.

“Mmm, fair enough.” She turned to press a kiss into Hermione’s hair. “As soon as I catch my breath, though, it won’t be my mouth that will be your undoing.”

“Promises, promises, alpha, and yet here we sit doing nothing.”

Andy growled, standing up immediately and tugging Hermione up with her. “I’ll show you promises, omega.”

Hermione smirked as Andy backed her against the wall, just as she’d been hoping for when she’d opened her mouth. Her back hit cold marble and she gasped. Andy nudged her legs apart, settling her into a good position before she smiled at her omega. She knew that smile. Something was about to happen and it was going to be  _ very  _ hot. Oh Merlin. 

Magic washed over her when Andy had her in the right position and she looked up into Andy’s eyes, questioning. That hadn’t felt like any of the normal spells Andy used during sex. She didn’t really sense anything different.

“Sticking charm. Can’t have you slipping in the shower, now can we.” Andy cocked an eyebrow, stepping in just a bit closer, lining herself up and pushing into Hermione, sending them both gasping. She thrust all the way in and paused, casting the spell again. “Can’t have me slipping either,” she said by way of explanation before fucking into Hermione hard.

Hermione felt the sticking charm then, her feet were stuck firmly to the floor, not moving an inch, even as Andy thrust into her hard and steady, driving them both wild. She tried to lean forward, envelop her more fully in her arms, but her shoulders seemed to be under the same sticking charm. She snorted, well she really wasn’t going anywhere then, was she? For all intents and purposes she was magically duck taped to the wall. Well, if she didn’t have to worry about slipping, she might as well enjoy it. She sank down as much as she could, meeting Andy thrust for thrust, squirming, feeling the cold marble at her back, Andy’s hot skin at her front, and the humid, warm air of the shower on the rest of her. It was a myriad of sensations that drove her higher and higher. Her head thumped back against the wall and she moaned. This was heaven. Sure they’d had shower sex before, even during one of their cycles when a flare came upon them a bit earlier than expected, but there had always been a worry of slipping, they hadn’t gone quite as hard as they normally did. Well, unless they were making use of the bench seat, then that was different story, but Hermione did love a good standing fuck. Something about it just seemed a little bit illicit and therefore exciting. How in the world had they not thought of sticking charms to facilitate this before?

“Oh fuck, Andy,” Hermione moaned as her alpha hit a particularly good spot. Her mate was allowing her to come as many times as she wanted this round, and she was definitely planning on taking advantage of it, almost was on the edge of coming already really. Blowing Andy had certainly riled her even more than the heat flare had. She wrapped her arms tighter around Andy, sighing, relaxing into her alpha as she fucked her quite literally senseless. She loved this woman so much and she would get to spend the rest of her life with her. And she was going to give her children to carry. She whimpered at the thought and clamped down around Andy, coming with a soft sigh, feeling rather boneless after it subsided. The heat of the shower, the feeling of being clean, and the prospect of being well fucked were so soothing. After Andy knotted her she was sure she’d slip right back to sleep again and wake up refreshed for another round, for Andy to knot her again, to come inside her so much that she swelled with it, to make sure that at the end of this she would be carrying their children. And on for the next few days until things subsided. Merlin, this was a wonderful life.

“Mmm, I love you too,” Andy panted, fucking Hermione with that still same passion, fast, brutal, deep, not pausing for an instant for muscle strain or fatigue, just giving her omega what she wanted so desperately needed still, even three days into their cycles. Would she ever stop wanting this woman? She didn’t much think so.

“Alpha,” Hermione cried softly, word lost to the sound of the shower spray, coming again as Andy rubbed against her g-spot, angling her hips just right on every thrust. She could feel the other woman’s desire to get her off as many times as possible, to have her absolutely boneless as she carried her back to bed in her strong arms after a quick drying charm, tucking them both into bed to cuddle and sleep. She loved the sweet after knot moments with Andy just as much as she loved the fucking. Being intimate with her mate was more than just being fucked so hard the breath was jarred out of her lungs like it was now, but it was those little moments too, Andy tucking a piece of hair behind her ear even though it would do no good and would be back in her face the next second as they continued to fuck, the absent caresses as they fell asleep, the dream-whispered words of love, the chaste kisses, the shared thoughts that held no ounce of self-consciousness that they were so one.

Andy groaned and leaned her forehead against Hermione’s shoulder. “Fuck, love, I don’t want to come yet and yet here you are, gripping me like this, thinking all those lovely thoughts at me, and what am I supposed to do?”

“Knot me, alpha, please.”

“Mmm, not just yet, but soon. You should come at least once more before I do, can you do that for me?”

As much as Hermione felt like a being made up only of pleasure? “Should be easy enough, alpha.”

“Good girl.”

The words sent a shiver through Hermione that had her clamping down involuntarily on Andy once again. She could feel every ridge of her alphas cock, thrusting in and out, making her feel so much, maybe too much, but she’d be damned if she gave it up. She felt another orgasm creeping up on her, already so worked up it was easy to come again and again, to coax her alpha into knotting her that much faster. Andy was far too good not to make her come over and over again, especially when she’d given Hermione free reign over her own orgasms. She panted, humidity making the air thick, making it a little harder to breath, making her a little more desperate.

“Come Hermione. Now,” her alpha demanded. 

So Hermione did with a shriek, feeling just how sensitive it left her as Andy still continued to pound into her, fucking her through her orgasm, whiting out Hermione’s vision before she came back to herself, whimpering. If she had been sensitive before, she was well beyond that now, and yet she didn’t want Andy to stop either. If she knotted her soon though, that would be nice. It was always nice to be knotted by her alpha, no matter the circumstances, really. She whined, hoping that Andy got the hint she was giving, but she didn’t need to worry.

“Shh, baby, you can give me one more again, can’t you?”

“Fuck, Andy!” Hermione groaned. 

“I know you can, you have before when you thought you couldn’t, what's different now?”

The woman did have a point she supposed. “Yes, alpha, I can give you one more!” And if Andy didn’t knot her after that she might  _ actually  _ lose her mind this time instead of it just being hyperbolic.

“I knew you could.” Andy’s teeth dug into the mating bite again, not breaking the skin again, but putting pressure on it, driving Hermione wild. “That should get you closer, shouldn’t?” Her voice was smug. She damn well knew it had.

“Alpha, alpha, alpha, please!” Hermione was just saying words now really. Andy’s hand slipped to her clit and rubbed, once, twice, three times, before she was shattering again, breaking apart so wholly, that when she was aware again, Andy’s knot was half swelled, pumping in and out of her, slowly now, but just as hard.

“Yes, yes, yes,” she chanted, voice broken. She must have screamed out her last release, but she didn’t remember doing it.

“Don’t worry, little omega, you’ll get what’s coming to you.” The older witch’s voice was a growl, forcing her knot in and out, feeling it grow a little more every time. She was so close to another hot, potent load of Andy’s come. She whimpered and whined, moving her hips gently, mindful of just how sensitive she was, but needing that last knot just the same.

“Andy!” Her fingers dug into her mate’s back, urging her on. Andy snarled and snapped her hips forward again, swelling and locking inside Hermione, coming with a roar, filling Hermione just like she wanted. She could feel it crash against her walls, coating her in thick spurts and the certainty that she would definitely be having twins slammed into her so hard, she came again, screaming to the high heavens and losing herself in the magic shared between them, the mating bond, and their love.

She blinked awake again, dry in their bed, Andy behind her, holding her tightly, already snoring in her ear. Hermione sighed and closed her eyes again before slipping off to sleep.

\--

  
  


Hermione woke up on the last day of their cycle and sighed. The last day was always a bit sleepy, exhausted from the previous few days of fucking and knotting, the first bit of soreness they’d feel for the next few days after things ended setting in. She yawned and rolled out of bed. She wanted tea, it was a bit chilly in their room. They’d need to actually turn on the heat now, it was finally consistently cold enough. She actually loved this time in the fall, loved to sit under her tree in the back yard with a cup of tea and a warming spell to keep the worst of the chill off and just watch as the frost melted in the first rays of the sun. It was always quiet, so very quiet on mornings like that. A peek out the window showed frost on the grass and she hummed. She really should stay inside, what with her heat or Andy’s rut likely to spring back for the last, or maybe second to last time, but well, she did have time.

She grabbed a robe and wrapped it around herself and considered the thought of sticking to her regular fall morning routine. She would be lying to herself if she didn’t know a couple quick privacy spells that would let them fuck under her tree. And also if she didn’t want that a little bit. But who would ever think that Hermione Granger would be one for a bit of an outdoor romp. She smiled to herself about just all the things that the general public didn’t know and padded out of the bedroom. Andy wouldn’t be surprised. She would probably look for her there first when she smelled tea and Hermione not immediately in the kitchen. She was her mate. She knew everything. She sighed happily. Her mate. Her love. Her soon to be fiancee. Her hand dropped to her stomach, feeling those tiny little disturbances in her magic. And their two children. This heat really had given her everything she wanted. Though now that they were having twins...perhaps a third in a few years instead of a second. She didn’t want to be bred just once. Neither did her omega, but that was rather par for the course.

She reached the kitchen and set about putting the kettle on. Oh if could be done with magic, especially now with her heat waning, she would have full control over everything, at least enough to make tea, but she always had liked making it the old fashioned way. There was something meditative about it. When it whistled she pulled it off quickly, not wanting to wake Andy if she wasn’t ready to wake yet, and poured the hot water over the tea and let it steep for a few minutes before tossing the leaves, picking up her cup, and walking out into the back yard. The chill hit her hard enough to still her breath in her chest. Halloween would be soon, then onto Christmas and snow. She cast a silent warming charm over her and padded out to the little bench below her tree. In warmer weather she’d just sit on a blanket under the tree, but during the cold and wet the bench was more favored since it could be warmed and dried more easily. She sat down and sighed, taking that first careful sip of her tea. Still a bit too hot really but the warmth was a nice addition to the warming charm. She felt comfortable now with the bit of liquid warming her from the inside. 

It was as quiet as it always was. She looked around over the space of the back yard, a decent sized thing for the part of the suburbs they were in, really. A yard that could certainly hold a nice swing set for the children, a little blow up pool during the summer when they were small, a tent for a bit of outdoor adventure without truly leaving the house, and space for picnics abound. It was the perfect yard to raise children in, really, to get to share the things she’d loved doing as a child. Teddy’s toys were already scattered around of course, though he was quickly outgrowing a great many of them. How he was so big already she’d never know. She was sure she’d feel even more that way about the two inside her, just waiting to be born. Goodness, she would blink and they would be grown, wouldn’t they? Suddenly she understood just why her mother would get teary eyed at the start of every school year. Years were passing for her in a blink even while for Hermione they dragged on.

“It’ll go even faster for you two,” Hermione said quietly into the still air. “Hogwarts is lovely but past eleven I’ll hardly get to see you, just Christmas, and Easter and Summer. That isn’t hardly enough. I already love you so much and you’re only a few days old. Oh but to see you both learning and growing and actually getting to practice magic, that will be lovely. Magic is so beautiful. I still can’t believe it sometimes. I wonder what your favorite subjects will be. Mine was always transfiguration, both because I liked the subject and because I may have had a crush on the professor. Don’t tell your mother. Well. I suppose she knows anyway what with the mating bond.” She laughed quietly and took another drink of now perfect tea. She curled herself around the cup and sighed, content. “It seems I’ve rather always had a thing for older women, but who could blame me. Your mother is...there aren’t even words to describe how much I love her, how grateful I am to have met her, how grateful I am that she’s mine. This is a beautiful life. One that when I was younger I’d only hoped I’d get, one that was idealized, one that kept me going in the war. I never really thought I’d get it. But here we are. And now we’re going to give you two the best life we can. Oh I’m so excited to meet the both of you, these next few months are going to crawl by, aren’t they?”

She got no answer of course, but she thought she might just feel a bit of extra warmth from her midsection, but it could’ve just been her imagination, or the tea she was still sipping. Her stomach growled too. She really should finish her tea and then see about some sort of actual breakfast beyond caffeine. But it was a beautiful morning, her heat was only just gathering really, and she had time. And uninterrupted time like this, as busy as she was on a day to day, was to be savored.

And so that was where Andy found her half an hour later, tea mug long since empty and morning warming slowly, the frost on the grass melting with the rising of the sun, the neighborhood waking up, making more noise. Her little bubble of calm was over, but she didn’t much mind considering Andy was sitting down next to her with two bowls of fruit and yogurt and a pot of tea floating behind her. It floated over and refreshed her mug and she smiled up at her mate.

“Morning,” she said, picking up the warming mug and sighing.

“Morning, love,” Andy said, setting down one of the bowls of fruit beside her before taking her own seat. “Almost back to normal then if you’re sitting out here, yes?”

“Mmm, almost, a round, maybe two left, don’t you think?” Hermione asked, putting the tea aside to cool a bit and picking up her breakfast.

“Mhm,” Andy agreed, eating a bite of her own. “Considering tomorrow’s Friday we should just take that off too, don’t you think? Pick up Teddy and have a nice family day instead?”

Well considering heats and ruts could last an entire week, even if theirs usually didn’t, they were well within their rights to do it. And she didn’t have anything pressing. Or at least anything pressing that trumped spending time with her family. “Sounds perfect to me.” Her eyes lit up with an idea. “We should go to that donut shop across town, the one that Teddy loves the little robot shaped ones from.” The line was usually too long to go there on a frequent basis, but Teddy loved them and Hermione did too, well, not the robot shaped ones, the absolutely ridiculous triple chocolate ones that tasted like sin though? Now those she could get behind.

“Oh he’ll love that.” She smiled softly. “Though we should go to a park afterwards so he isn’t on a sugar high all day.”

“Or me either,” she said as she nudged the mating bond teasingly. She could feel the echoes of Andy’s thoughts about what she was like on too much sugar, and that triple chocolate donut certainly was far too much. She loved to chase Teddy around on the play equipment though, well, the equipment that she could fit on being adult sized and all, but still. She always had a blast with him. She smiled. She would get to do that with these two too, just as Teddy would start saying he was too old, too cool for the park. Everything would come full circle.

“Or you either,” Andy agreed, sending warmth down the bond at the image of Hermione chasing around two little girls while Teddy was off to the side, too cool for school, or at least pretending to be for a little while. They both knew he would cave eventually. He would be far too good a brother not to.

“Then lunch at that one fish and chip place near there?” Hermione wiggled a bit at the thought. She swore it was the best place in greater London. Andy didn’t agree, but she certainly humored her.

“I still don’t get your obsession with fish and chips.”

Hermione pointed to herself. “Hi, I’m British, it’s like, a whole big thing here?”

“Well I certainly didn’t grow up eating it.” She sniffed haughtily and put her empty bowl aside before looking at Hermione, putting on that aristocratic air that came so naturally to her even after all these years. “Ladies don’t like fried food, don’t you know.”

They both held out for a moment before laughing together.

“Or at least fried cod,” Hermione said around a laugh. Because Andy certainly did love to steal her chips.

“Well, fair enough,” Andy said, her attitude back to normal. She leaned her head on Hermione’s shoulder. “But that means we go to that pie shop you aren’t thrilled with for dinner.”

“Eel isn’t a normal food!” Hermione defended. Granted there were other things there to eat, but  _ Andy  _ would be eating the eel and even that much had her lip curling. She kissed that mouth! 

“It was a British staple,” Andy countered. 

“In the eighteen hundreds! This isn’t the eighteen hundreds anymore, even you and your sisters grew up in corsets!” Her mind blanked out at the image of Andy in a corset. Yup she might need to see that. Well. If Andy was comfortable doing that anyway. Because her cleavage in a corset? Hermione was pretty sure that might kill her.

“Modern Asian cuisine uses eels as well. Just because the Thames ran out of them doesn’t mean that they’re off the menu.”

“Fine,” Hermione agreed, though not with any bite at all. In fact she might be smiling. “But you’re brushing your teeth before I kiss you.”

“Sure about that?”

No not at all, Andy was sort of irresistible, but, “I am,” was what she said instead.

“We’ll see.”

Hermione could smell the first bit of rut flowing back into Andy’s scent. She breathed it in and hummed. She always smelled wonderful, but Andy in rut smelled even better. She finished her breakfast and moved on to her second cup of tea. She’d need to be done soon to tend to her alpha. She licked her lips. Just what would Andy have in mind for this round? 

They sat in comfortable silence finishing their tea as the morning grew brighter and louder around them. Cars starting to rush by on the street, the sounds of the school bus coming through to pick up the children, their voices raised in fun and laughter. Hermione sighed and leaned against Andy, feeling her body warm again with coming heat, felt herself growing wet beneath her robe, felt her thoughts melt into just how much she wanted her alphas knot. And yet they continued just to sit there, relaxing as the next flare crept ever closer. Well. She was getting the hint at just what Andy had planned for this round then. She wondered if the other woman had been awake this morning when she’d thought about being fucked under this tree, or just felt the echoes of the thought in the bond later. No matter what it really was, she could feel Andy’s alpha getting more and more excited about the prospect as Hermione didn’t make a move to go inside. In fact.

Hermione cast the quick privacy spells around them to shield them from their neighbors eyes and ears. Those would do if she didn’t get out any others since she had a feeling that Andy would pounce on her at any moment now, but she did have a few reinforcing ones to cast if Andy let her be for an instant or two more, which she did, in her restraint, because the second the last quick spell left her lips, Hermione felt her mate enter her next flare full on, and yet she stayed put, head on Hermione’s shoulder until she’d cast all the spells she knew of to make sure they wouldn’t be disturbed, and a few to summon a blanket for them to lay on and a cushioning charm to make it comfortable. Then of course, Andy had her splayed out on the ground in the next second, robes they’d had on banished up to their room. Her mate smiled over her feral as ever and kissed her hard.

“Such a good omega,” Andy purred into her mouth. 

Hermione shivered at the words. Would she ever get tired of hearing them?

“Preparing everything so nice for us. Though it didn’t take you long to come up with what we’d need, did it? No, I wasn’t awake this morning, but it’s not like this little fantasy of yours wasn’t sitting high in your mind, out here, naked under your robe, waiting for your alpha to come find you. Didn’t really take much of an effort to find.” Andy pulled back enough to smirk down at her. “What would you say to triplets, one of our babies being conceived under this tree, huh?”

Hermione whimpered, baring her neck to Andy. Her omega was all for it. Her practical side was a bit horrified though. Three babies? She only had two arms! Granted of course there was Andy, but still. And yet her hips bucked up, begging Andy silently to knot her again, make it a reality. If it happened? She’d be over the moon anyway. It wasn’t like she wasn’t going to have new mom nerves no matter what. What did it really matter. She had Andy. And they would be fine.

“I thought you might enjoy that.” The older witch dropped a kiss to her mating bite and sighed. “Though there’s always next time if it doesn’t take this time.” She lined up and thrust into Hermione, slow and steady, both of them a bit sore and raw even with hormones softening the feel of anything other than pleasure. 

“Oh fuck,” Hermione whined at the image of Andy breeding her under this tree no matter what. It was already her favorite tree. She couldn’t imagine just how much she would like it if she knew one of her little babies was conceived under it. Her omega howled at the thought.

“That is what we’re doing, darling,” Andy said before pulling out and thrusting forward again, sending them both moaning.

A few tears formed at the corners of Hermione’s eyes as Andy set to fucking her, more gently than in the previous few days, but still with all the control of an alpha on a mission. She’d thought that maybe there’d be another round after this, but no, now that Andy was inside her, she was certain this was the last. The last round of their first synched cycle. The last round of the first heat she’d been truly bred. She knew it had to end, wanted it to end so she could meet her new daughters, and yet a part of her wanted this to last forever, a larger part than normal, really. There was always a part of her that wanted to stay in this little hedonistic bubble, getting to fuck Andy day in and out, getting filled with her come, coming more than she ever thought possible, but this was….well it was also that, but there was a different aspect to it too. The end of a first, the end of them chasing each other through cycles and sympathetic cycles, the end of this phase of their relationship. It’d been good to her. So good.

But just as she didn’t want it to go for all the memories of the good times, she knew that there would be more in the future. More good memories, maybe even better memories. After all the future held her getting married to Andy, held the birth and raising of their children. It had so much inside it. Sending their children off to Hogwarts and holding each other while certainly crying, seeing them graduate, getting old together. She wanted all of that even more. So she shed a few tears, and she let it go, drifting away on the fall wind, sun warmed but still with a chill at the end, and wrapped her legs around Andy’s hips to hasten the end.

Andy kissed her, long and sweet, hips never stilling as she fucked Hermione higher and higher. There were no demands this round, no alpha lording over her in a way that made both herself and her omega wild, just the two of them, alpha and omega pushed as far back as they would allow during a flare, letting them be together quietly. They’d already accomplished their biological imperative anyway. The thought of her being bred launched Hermione into a gentle orgasm, gasping against Andy’s lips, gripping her shaft hard. Andy came with her, knot nowhere near formed yet, just coming and painting her walls with warmth, but not stopping, not admonishing her for making her come early, just continuing to fuck her in that same soft but sure way.

“Circe, I love you so much,” Hermione gasped against Andy’s lips, pulling back to breathe some, already breathless even though she was only doing a bit of the work, pulling Andy into her gently with her legs, never wanting to let go of her mate.

Andy smiled down at her, eyes so full of love it stopped Hermione’s breathing all over again. “I love you so much there aren’t even words for it,” she said, echoing just what Hermione had told the two little lives growing inside her earlier. 

Hermione pulled her back down to kiss her, breathing be damned. She could grow gills or something to continue breathing otherwise. She needed to be as connected to this woman as possible right now in this moment. 

_ “I don’t know how I can contain all the love I feel for you,”  _ Andy thought at her, and then Hermione felt it, all the love, nothing held back, nothing muted, just everything open. And she’d thought she’d felt everything before. She’d been wrong. If they felt this all the time then there was no way they would ever leave the other’s side. This was...it was everything, as cliche as that was, those were the only words for it. Andy was her everything. This family, small but growing, was her everything. And she needed it to breathe, needed all this love to function. She came again, and again, and again, not really even registering it. Her mind was already overloaded in dopamine and oxytocin, how could the release of more really change much? All she could do was gasp, and let Andy feel the full weight of her own love, let it crash into the woman, let it trap them in a feedback loop, let them both climb higher and higher, maybe higher than ever before. She wasn’t sure. She couldn’t keep track. Not now. Maybe not ever again.

She felt Andy’s knot beginning to swell. She was sure she was moaning long and loud, but she couldn’t hear it. She knew Andy had to be grunting. She always did when she was this close to knotting her, but she couldn’t hear that either. She’d said Andy was her whole world before, as hyperbole, mostly, but now it was really true. All she could feel was Andy. All she could smell, hear, taste, see, was her mate and her love. Nothing else existed outside of her. How was she ever supposed to go back from this?

Andy locked inside her and came in great spurts, bathing her insides in come and warmth. She felt herself come again, felt the scream tearing from her throat, felt the rush of warmth, for sure this time, from the two little disturbances in her magic that were their new children. She dug her fingernails into Andy’s back and came and came until her muscles turned to jello and then to liquid, and only when the last bit of come had worked its way from Andy did either of them relax. She felt tiredness pull at her, pull at them both. They probably shouldn’t sleep out here, even as it was warming up, it was still fall, and they were still very naked. But she didn’t much think they had a choice in the matter. Post heat and rut a body needed a good bit of rest to recover, and this was no exception, magnified by that outpouring of emotion that still connected them.

“Don’t worry,” Andy whispered in her ear, sounding just as tired as she was, “I’ll take care of us omega, you just rest.”

Hermione blinked open her eyes again, finally able to see the world around them again, to feel something other than Andy herself again, as they came down. She smiled up at the other woman, feeling more than little drunk on the pleasure. “Ok, alpha, love you.”

“Love you too.” Her hand fell over Hermione’s midsection. “And I love you both too.”

Hermione sighed, eyes slipping closed, smiling, and so very, very content.

\--

Hermione woke, three months later, to poking and prodding, which, anymore, was rather normal. “Andy, they’re fine,” she said around a yawn. The little disturbances in her magic had grown into much more than that, little beings with their own magic, intertwining with Hermione’s on such an intimate level they almost mirrored Andy’s, enmeshed as they were. They were both completely distinct though, much like Hermione imagined their personalities would be when they were finally born and grew up a bit. She could tell them apart, tell when they were happy or sad, calm them when they worried. She hoped that that would mean that she could get them to leave her organs alone as punching bags when they grew a bit more, but they’d see. They did have her and Andy for parents and they were both stubborn as mules.

It also meant that she could tell their babies were fine and that nothing was wrong with them, but of course Andy still checked every single day just to be sure. Maybe it would be less frequent now that she was officially at twelve weeks and thus past the largest danger zone in her pregnancy. But somehow she doubted it. Andy would worry over her and their babies for the rest of their lives. 

“They’re not fine until I say they’re fine. Which one of us is the healer?” Andy snarked for the millionth time.

“Which one of us has them inside her?” Hermione snarked right back, just like she had every day for three months. The words didn’t have any heat behind them of course, her omega loved that their alpha was so worried and protective, and Hermione herself didn’t really much mind either. Though she would’ve loved if the woman had held off for another hour or two. It was Saturday. She wanted to sleep more, especially since they had everyone and their mother coming over today for lunch. Well. Lunch and the announcement that they were expecting, but everyone just thought it was a nice lunch get together since it was Boxing Day and every other household had had something in the lead up to Chrismtas save them. Teddy had been so excited last night to see Victorie again even though he’d just seen her the day before they’d had a fun time getting him to sleep. She remembered being that age and being so easily excited and she thought it was adorable, his little crush on the girl.

“Yes, yes,” Andy said, finishing up and visibly relaxing. “They’re fine.”

She just stared at the other woman without saying a word. 

“I know you wanted to sleep in, but I have a surprise to show you before we have to welcome any of the early comers.” 

Goodness knew Molly would show up and bustle around to help them even as they said she didn’t need to because she was a guest. The woman didn’t really know how  _ not  _ to help. Hermione groaned good naturedly at the thought that that wasn’t going to get any better when they announced she was pregnant, especially with twins. The second Harry and Ginny had announced they were pregnant with their first last year she’d been in over the top grandma mode from the very beginning. Considering she was an honorary Weasley Hermione expected the same.

“Is this what you’ve been working on when you thought I was distracted the last few weeks?” Hermione asked, sitting up with a bit of a groan. She was already beginning to show, a definite roundness to her belly that certainly hadn’t been there before. She could still get away with wearing a baggy shirt and hiding it mostly, but that wasn’t going to last much longer at all, a week, maybe two max. Certainly was no hiding it as naked as she was now. Not that she wanted to hide it from Andy. The look the other woman got when she saw her swelling midsection was both at once proud, extremely aroused, and loving all at once. Hermione loved that expression.

“Yes,” Andy said, obviously a bit disappointed that she hadn’t quite been as sneaky as she thought. It was rather adorable. How she had forgotten that they were very intimately linked and there were really only secrets between them because they were courteous to the other was beyond her.

“Sorry, darling, no more sneaky Slytherin shenanigans with me bound to you as mates.” She held up her hand where the ring Andy had proposed to her with the day after their cycle had ended, walking in the park after they’d gotten their donuts, sat, proud and sparkling. “Definitely not from your fiancee either.”

“Good points but still. You haven’t looked.”

Well. She did actually like surprises, so of course she hadn’t beyond knowing that there was one, which well, it was hard not to notice Andy sneaking off so she’d only know that by default.

“So come on.” Andy threw her robe at her and bounced on her toes, excited and nervous all at once.

Hermione pushed herself up and slipped the robe on and followed Andy out of the room and into the hall and down, stopping outside the door to the third bedroom. They were going to turn it into the nursery for the girls, but hadn’t much gotten around to starting that set up from guest room to babies room yet. She’d been rather taken out by morning sickness for the last month and a half or so and it’d only really lightened up the week before. She couldn’t be much bothered with anything besides going to work and coming home to lay on the couch.

Andy stepped out of the way of the door and turned to her. “Go on then.”

She looked at her mate, looked back to the door, and then back to Andy again before gripping the door knob and opening it. She pulled in a breath. All the guest room memorabilia was gone, it was just an empty room now, and the walls were painted a different color, a nice pale lavender that Hermione had once said years before that she’d always imagined her nursery being painted in. She stepped inside sensing that there was more to it than an empty room for them to fill with everything they needed for the girls in Andy’s continued nervousness.

She stopped dead in the middle of the room, eyes latching on to the far wall, hidden from the doorway by the angle and just stared. She’d known that Andy liked to paint sometimes. Had even gotten her some art supplies. Some of her paintings were hung up around their home, mostly abstract things sometimes more impressionist depending on what Andy was feeling, always fairly colorful, which was what Hermione liked about them most really, she’d always been a fan of bright colors. But the mural on the wall wasn’t that at all. Well, it was colorful, but therein stopped any resemblance to Andy’s normal style. Because Andy didn’t usually enchant her paintings, but this one certainly was.

“Dr. Seuss?” Hermione asked, watching all her favorite Dr. Suess characters pop in and out of frame of the wall, the Lorax and his truffla trees, the cat in the hat, Yertle the Turtle, and the Grinch, shuffling about quietly, smiling at her as they passed. She’d loved his books as a child. Her parents had read them to her when she was small. She’d loved the Grinch’s christmas special and the Cat in the Hat’s too. She’d told Andy when they’d had children she was going to buy a boxed set of them all so she could read them to their kids like her parents had read them to her. And now here they were on the walls.

Andy came to stand beside her quietly. “Can you please read me  _ Oh, the Places You’ll Go _ ?”

Hermione blinked as the mural cleared of all the other characters and then, after a moment of quiet, the right pictures and words popped up, and Andy’s voice, loving and soothing in tone started to read out the words, “Congratulations! Today is your day. You're off to Great Places! You're off and away!”

Hermione launched herself into Andy’s arms, tears in her eyes. It had to have taken her ages to get all the spell work right to make sure it all worked as planned, to sit here and then paint every single scene from every single book, to read them all out. How in the world she’d done it in a couple weeks was beyond her. Unless. Unless she’d started right after their cycle. And Hermione had only noticed in the last few weeks. That might fit better. And oh Merlin, it was so clear how much Andy loved these girls already just from this one thing.

“It’s perfect, it’s absolutely perfect I love it so much and I love you even more,” Hermione said, gripping her mate hard as the words of the story flowed around them.

Andy relaxed her arms, happiness flowing through the bond. “I’m glad you like it. I was worried.”

Hermione pulled back and kissed her until they were both breathless. “I don’t see why. This is...this is amazing. I don’t even have the words. You took things I said years ago about raising our children and then you made this out of them? This. I just. Godric, woman, I love you so much. I’m so glad that you’re the mother to these girls. I’m so glad you’re going to be my wife. I’m just so lucky to have you.” She went back to hugging Andy again, breathing in her mate and sighing. If she’d been excited before to have her girls, to take care of them with Andy, she was only more excited now.

They stayed in there for a long moment, the story ending and the mural resetting, other characters flowing in as the story ended, looking as it did before. Hermione pulled back and looked up at Andy with loving eyes. 

“Suppose we have to get ready, huh?”

“I suppose we do.” Andy took her hand and tugged her back towards their room.

“You know Narcissa is going to beg you to do the same thing, but probably for Beedle the Bard stories, right?”

“I’m well aware. But she has hands and can paint better than I can, actually. So she can have the spellwork and begone.”

Hermione snorted. They both knew that Andy would somehow end up doing it. She did love her sister and her niece after all. And Hermione had a feeling that Anathema and Narcissa weren’t going to be done with one baby either, and Andy would love those future nieces too. But nothing would be as special, because she’d done it for her children first. And Hermione loved that. And when they had their next child, they would have this too. Because now it wasn’t an if they’d have a third child but when. Because Andy deserved to have more children. She was a wonderful mother and their daughters hadn’t even been born yet.

“Oh hush,” Andy said, sensing Hermione’s inner dialogue. “She’s an annoying little brat,” still stuck on the idea that she’d cave to anything Narcissa wanted.

“Who you love very much.”

Andy didn’t have anything to say to refute that so she stayed silent.

They got ready slowly. Hermione found that after that she couldn’t really keep her hands off her mate for very long, but as always Andy never seemed to mind. They did manage to be ready just as the doorbell rang, an hour and a half before anyone was supposed to be there, so right on time for Molly, really. They smiled at one another as they went down to greet their first guest, Teddy now pounding around in his room, getting ready in a whirlwind. If Molly was here, Fleur and Victorie probably wouldn’t be that far behind.

“Shall we?” Andy offered her arm to Hermione.

“But of course.”

Of course it was Molly at the door, but not long after that was Fleur and Bill and Victorie as expected. Then Ginny tugging along a Harry with a sheepish smile at being so early and their little one held in Ginny’s arms, just now looking around at the world with wide curious eyes. Hermione bounced on the balls of her toes, wishing she could hold her babies, but when Ginny handed over her God son, that certainly didn’t hurt. She cooed at him as she and Harry walked through to make sure Teddy and Victorie were getting along while everyone else was in the kitchen. Then of course it was Anathema and Narcissa storming in with their normal dramatic flare, their little daughter held in Narcissa’s arms, clinging to her mother for dear life. She was going through the shy stage a little early and it was truly adorable. 

“Well, you holding a baby, Hermione, it’s a good picture,” Narcissa said, giving her a knowing look. 

Hermione just raised an eyebrow and gave nothing away as to yet. She wasn’t going to make the announcement a hundred different times. She and Andy were going to make a toast at lunch with everyone gathered as planned and get all the collective razzing done then. She had heard whispers of a bet in the family as to whether she’d get pregnant this cycle or the next. Of course it was being run by the twins. And perhaps she’d given Ginny money to put on this time with a silencing look to the other woman. Ginny wasn’t a fool, and getting one over on her brothers even now was a high priority. If anything she’d heard Ginny playing up the opposite side, saying Hermione would want at least one more promotion before taking a break for children. After all the more people that bet on the opposite, the bigger their winnings would be. Hermione hummed at the thought. Perhaps she’d have enough to buy that stroller she’d been looking at that was a little out of the range she wanted to pay but had some nicer features.

And then after that everyone arrived in a flood, the twins and their wives, Arthur who religiously stayed out of the kitchen and instead spent most of his time looking over various muggle trappings they had in the house, Percy and his wife and their two girls toddling along with them, Charlie and his fling of the moment. There was another betting pool about how long this one would last, but Hermione hadn’t bet in it. Alexis had lasted over six months, longer than anyone else and Hermione had a feeling she might just become a permanent fixture. It did help the woman had just as much of a sense of adventure as Charlie and didn’t seem to want to settle down soon if ever, which was exactly the type of person Charlie needed, and exactly the type of person every other man or woman before her hadn’t been. Ron and Lavender stumbled in together, wrapped up in each other and the headiness of being back together again. They’d only gotten back together the month before. Lavender had grown a good deal, was a fierce woman in a courtroom, her own identity fully cemented now, that the giddiness she’d had back at Hogwarts worked for her now. Hermione was glad to see him happy after his fling with Anthony hadn’t worked out, he’d thought they’d might get married until it’d all fallen apart. Then Luna and Neville and a woman Hermione hadn’t seen before now, Yvette, that blushed when she shook Hermione’s hand and smelled of both Luna and Neville. Hermione didn’t ask since they all looked rather happy with one another, Luna with a claiming hand on Yvette’s waist and Neville’s arm as she went about examining the house and declaring that some imaginary animal or other was there and was bringing good energy to the place.

All and all by the time they all arrived the house was a bit full and loud, filled with people knocking back cups of mead and butterbeer and children running around with each other. It was a glorious chaos as all their holiday get-togethers were. Hermione smiled to herself. They’d only get more chaotic, what with more children that were definitely going to be added to the bunch. It was rather the opposite of the holidays she had growing up with her parents, hadn’t had much extended family to speak of, but now, after years with this family, her family, she couldn’t imagine it any other way. Her girls would have a blast every year playing with their friends and she wouldn’t have to worry a moment because every adult here would watch out for them while they ran from room to room having fun. It was brilliant and beautiful and that feeling she’d had during her heat of this being the wonderful life she’d always wished for came back in full. The only way it could be more perfect in this moment would be if--

“Hello there,” Andy said, wrapping her arms around Hermione from behind. “A bit of chaos isn’t it?”

Hermione laughed and nodded. “Always.”

“Better than a stuffy pureblood holiday for sure.” She dropped a kiss on Hermione’s neck. “Lunch is ready, Molly will be hollering in a minute I’m sure. You ready for our toast?”

“Yeah, very ready.” She wanted everyone to know. Everyone would be so happy for her, underneath all the teasing and razzing, they would be overjoyed with her. After the war, all happiness, every birth, it was a victory in and of itself, but more than that, everyone here loved her, loved her family with all their hearts.

“Good,” Andy growled with just a bit of alpha in her voice. Her alpha was near to bursting with pride that she’d bred her omega so well that they were having twins. She needed to puff out her chest and strut around like a cat with the canary. Hermione’s omega definitely wanted to show off her baby bump too, be fawned over openly by her alpha, show just what a good, bred omega she was for her mate. It was part of the reason why she had on a t-shirt on under her sweater that clung more tightly than anything she’d worn in a few weeks. She had a feeling the sweater would be coming off soon so she could bask in the coos of delight of everyone asking her what they would name the girls and when they were due.

“Lunch is ready!” Molly’s voice boomed from the kitchen.

Everyone snapped to it, filing towards the magically extended dining room. One didn’t ignore Molly Weasley’s call for food and expect to get fed later and they all knew it. Hermione followed Andy to the head of the table, sitting to her right as always as everyone found seats that suited them, the bigger children all off at their own little table so they could actually have fun without having to listen to grown-ups carry on, the littlest ones in high chairs beside their parents, waiting to be fed. A wave of Molly’s wand and the food appeared when everyone was seated, drinks filling with wine and water, and Andy stood up.

“Before we tuck in, I’d like to make a toast.” She smiled at them all, humor in the pull of her lips. “I know we’ve heard a hundred of these over the holidays, but I really would like to thank you all for accepting me into the family. I don’t know where Teddy and I would be if it weren’t for all of you.” Her eyes dropped to Hermione. “I very much don’t know where I would be without this woman sitting next to me either.”

“Yeah when’s the wedding?” Fred called out from farther down the table.

“Oh, we might have an announcement that goes along with that,” Andy fired right back, not looking away from Hermione, eyes filled with love. “As of today actually, Hermione’s three months along with twins, so this time next Christmas you all will have two more babies to fawn over. And for an answer, we’ve decided the wedding will be sometime after the girls are born. Who doesn’t love wedding pictures with babies in them.” She looked up at the rest of the table and winked a moment before everyone burst out with some variation of “Congratulations!”

When everyone died down Andy looked at the twins again. “Now, who won the bet?”

Half of the rest of the table laughed and the other half looked sheepish as money started flowing down to Fred and George. Molly of course seemed to be the only one who hadn’t bet, considering even Anathema and Narcissa looked smug, looking down at the twins like they expected something.

“Well, we had forty people in on the pot.” George looked directly at Ginny. “And since some of us went on a campaign to convince us that Hermione would wait another year, thirty of those people bet next year, leaving ten as the winners; Ginny, Anathema, Narcissa, Luna, Dad weirdly enough, Fleur, Angelina,” He stopped to high five his brother’s wife, “Me because Fred and I decided to hedge our bets, Charlie, and Professor McGonagall. No really. She heard about it from Neville and put in a bet.”

Hermione snorted out a laugh at that, cheeks pinking just a little. Hogwarts professors had bet on her getting pregnant? She wasn’t really surprised, but still.

“Professor Flitwick lost if anyone was wondering,” Fred chimed in.

“Now, split between ten people, depending on the amount put in, since we run a decent gambling operation here with odds and everything, it’s about twenty galleons a person give or take depending on said factors.”

Since Ginny had put twice the minimum in, that would mean she’d definitely have enough for that stroller.

“Oh good,” Andy said with a smirk, looking at Anathema who was grinning back wickedly. “That’s just enough to buy the crib we were looking at the other day.”

Hermione laughed out loud and she felt everyone’s gaze on her. “You can buy the crib then, I’ve got the stroller.” She high fived Ginny with glee. Well there were two important things off their list.

The twins sat in silence for a moment, looking a bit stunned at being a bit outwitted in the end before George cracked a smile and laughed and soon the rest of the table was laughing with him. “So, bets on whether the twins will be in Slytherin or Gryffindor, anyone?”

  
  
  



End file.
